Ninjas With a Twist
by VectorPrime155
Summary: Just a fun little story I cooked up when I was bored. Leo wasn't a boy or a turtle. He was a female wolf named Mercury. This is basically how this changes their familys life. I only own Mercury.
1. Such a Strange Family

Such a Strange Family

Homato Yoshi groaned, watching as one finger on each and disappeared, almost all of his body became furry, feeling a tail grow, and his new body ripped through his clothes. He collapsed to the ground after his 'little' transformation was complete. He sat there in that trash covered ally, getting use to his new body, and thinking, _'What the heck just happened?' _After all it's not every day you fight off a group of people that look exactly alike, get covered in strange ooze, and get turned into a giant rat on the way home from an animal shelter.

His head snapped up at the last thought. His new animals!

It was an old tradition of his to raise four animals every few years until they can take care of themselves, and then release them into the wild. He had just picked up a female wolf pup and three male turtles. They had them with him when the fight broke out and the ooze container had been shattered. Quickly he scanned the area for them, praying that they hadn't been hurt. The first one that came into sight was the wolf pup.

She had obviously been mutated as well. She was attempting to stand on her hind paws and walk around; her body had changed to where she could stand up like a human, though she couldn't stay up for more than a few seconds. Her front paws had changed to look like little hands with four fingers that had claws. Her head resembled half human half human half wolf. It was shaped more like a human, but it still had a little snout with a wolf like nose and mouth. She was still covered in fur, with a little bit longer fur where human hair was, and still had a tail.

When the young pup saw him she quickly dropped to all fours and half wolf ran, half human crawled over to him. That's when he noticed the squirrel she had dangling from her mouth. She had it by its tail, but she had not developed a wolf predator instinct and killed it yet if its squirming was anything to go by. She merely thought of it as playing. He gently pried it from her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms, looking down into her deep sea blue eyes.

He stood up to look for the three males, only to find them behind a dumpster, two of the three turtles huddled together and the other one sitting next to them with his arms crossed over his chest. The turtles were all much more human like. They were basically reformed, with the exception of green skin, shells, and three toes and fingers. One had brown eyes and the, one had lighter blue eyes than their sister, and the one with its arms crossed had very deep green eyes.

With difficulty he picked all of them up in his arms, wrapping them all in fabric to keep them warm. The only place he could think to go was the sewers, because they would stick out like sore thumbs on the street, and would likely be the targets of hand guns. So to the sewers they went. He carried them through the sewer lines looking for a place that could serve as a home to them. It didn't take him long to find what looked like an abandoned subway station. It had been blocked off from the rest of the subway so they wouldn't have to worry about any passing trains. By this time it was 8:16 at night. All of his strange adopted children had fallen asleep, and he found this as the perfect opportunity to gather supplies top side.

He set them all down, making sure they wouldn't be cold, and left for the closest manhole. There was one that was a three minute walk from the new 'home' they had, in an ally way next to the apartment he had. In fact it was right below the fire escape that led to his window. He climbed in and closed the window behind him to keep eyes of humans out, only to have pain shoot up his new limb. His tail.

Rubbing his aching limb he quickly looked through his apartment for anything he would need. The first thing he got was a large suitcase to carry everything in. The next was canned and boxed food. Green beans, corn, cheese its, anything that wouldn't spoil or melt. Then he took blankets and pillows, and looked for something to cloth him and the pup. He found an old red kimono in his closet that easily fit him. Then he found some leather that he could fashion into an outfit for her.

He then picked up some books he could use to teach them as they got older, not wanting them to go without education. He easily lifted the case with the supplies down the fire escape and into the sewers. When he reached his home he found his newly adopted children exactly where he left them. Setting down the case, took out the leather, and made a small outfit for the pup. Once she was dressed he put up wooden boards next to the entrance so they couldn't get out.

That's when he really started thinking. Names for the children, and a new one for him. He started looking through the books he had to find any that had a ring to them. He found the three males names in a book about the Renaissance. He named the one with green eyes Raphael. The light blue eye one was Michelangelo. And the one with brown eyes was named Donatello. Then he found the pups name in a science book. He named her after the planet Mercury.

He then started looking for his own new name. He didn't think his own name would fit anymore. Just then his tail swept the floor, and got a splinter stuck in it. He quickly removed it before thinking, _'Master Splinter'_. That had a nice ring to it. That settles it. Everyone in the new family, and such a strange family it is, had a new name that he hoped would suit them in the future.

He laid down next to his children, planning on getting some sleep after his exhausting day. The last thing he saw before drifting into darkness was his daughter snuggling up to his oldest son.

**Hope you like it so far. I don't know if its any good so please review!-VectorPrime155**


	2. Heights

Heights

* * *

It's been three years since Homato Yoshi left the animal shelter with four little animals. Two years since he fought the men with the strange ooze. Two years since he had been reborn along with his four children. In that time his children had learned to walk and talk. He was also to work out the order of youngest to oldest. Mercury was the oldest, Raphael was next in line, Donatello was the second oldest, and Michelangelo was the baby.

They had also become little trouble makers in that time.

They had developed a habit of wandering away from their home. At one point he had found them trying to climb the ladder to go topside. He made sure that they knew they were never to go topside. Once he had arrived just in time to prevent Michelangelo from falling from a drainage pipe to the ground far below. There was only once after the ladder incident that Mercury wandered off. He and his sons had looked for hours they had found her cornered by humans that for some reason were wandering around the sewers.

It did not end well for them when Splinter found out that they had a gun, and they had shot her paw.

He had pounded them into the wall hard enough that they couldn't move and they had lost all memory of him and his children. Then he rushed over to his daughter who was being hugged by Raph, Mikey, and Donnie. He took her paw, seeing that the bullet hadn't gone in too far, he gently pulled it out and wrapped her paw in a bandage he had made a habit of carrying. On the trip home she walked between him and Raph, holding both of their hands.

That was only a month ago. She had completely recovered from the experience and was back to troublemaking with her brothers.

He had finally managed to get all of the belongings they would need besides food down to the sewers. He had even managed to get a refrigerator and a TV. The TV brought on a special show that each of his children loved above all others.

Currently he was looking for food, leaving his children at home alone. If only he knew what was going to happen.

Mercury looked around nervously as her brothers led her down the sewer pipe to a room with a thin pipe crossing it, and a rather large drop. "Guys, should we really be doing this? Daddy said not to go in there. He said we could fall and get hurt." She was trying everything to get out of what they were planning. She was terrified of heights.

Not that she would tell them that.

Raph looked back at her with mocking eyes before saying, "Are you always gonna do what daddy tells you? You need to live a little. Besides, you're not scared are you?"

"NO!"

"Then stop trying to get out of it and just so it!" That's when they arrived in the room.

They scanned the room to see that in the middle of the room the pipe crosses with another that leads to walls on either side with doors leading out to … somewhere. And they looked down to see a very big drop. They all looked at Mikey when he spoke to tell the rules. "ALRIGHT, all you have to do is cross the bar to the other side. Whoever goes the fastest wins. Who wants to go first."

Raph, predictably raises his hand the fastest. Donnie takes out a stopwatch that he had found earlier and started as soon as Raph started across. Then Mikey went, then Donnie at Mercury's insistence. The results came out like this:

Raph; one minute thirty-eight seconds.

Mikey; one minute forty seconds.

Donnie; one minute thirty-seven seconds.

"Your turn Mercy!" Mikey called across the room.

"You know I don't like people shortening my name!"

"Just go!"

Mercury looked down, before looking straight up and slowly making her way across the pipe. She was three-fourths across when Raph had the bright idea of yelling, "MERCURY, BEHIND YOU!" Mercury quickly turned around, only to slip and barely grab the pipe to prevent falling. She wrapped her arms and legs around the pipe squeezing her eyes closed tightly, listening to her brothers laugh. That was until Raph noticed she wasn't moving. "Hey, Mercury, you can pull yourself up now."

"I CAN'T MOVE! I'M TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS OK!" She screamed as her legs lost their grip on the bar. "HELP ME!"

Her three younger brothers scrambled to find a solution, until Donnie saw something on the opposite side of the room. "DADDY!"

All of the boys looked over to see a terrified looking Splinter with his eyes locked on Mercury. "Keep your grip strong my daughter! I am coming to get you!" He slowly started to edge his way across the bar. He was halfway across when one of her hands slipped, prompting him to increase his speed. He reached her just in time to grab her hand as it slipped from the bar. He then rushed over to the ledge the others were on, and they crowded around to see if their sister was ok.

To put it simply she wasn't.

Mercury was stiff with fear, clinging to Splinter the best she could with her small arms, tears flowing freely down her face. Anyone could tell just by looking at her that she wouldn't be ok for a long time.

They looked at their father as he stood up, keeping his daughter in his arms, close to his chest. They silently made the trip back to their home, and they waited in the dojo as Splinter tucked the young wolf pup into her bed. When he came back He knelt next to them, and his look was enough to know he wanted an explanation.

So they gave him one.

He sighed when they finished and brought them all into a tight hug. "What you did was foolish. You all could have been hurt. Your sister has been severely traumatized by these events. When she wakes up you all owe her an apology. Now it is late. Go to bed."

He turned and walked into his room as they all left the dojo. But they didn't go to their rooms. They all entered Mercury's room to see her curled up in her usual sleeping position, much like an ordinary wolf, her eyes scrunched up in fear. They all piled up onto her bed, finding the right way to place themselves so that they could all cuddle up next to her. They all fell into a deep sleep next to their older sister, completely unaware that Splinter was watching them with a smile planted on his face.

* * *

**Sorry if they seem to advanced for two year olds. They are mutants. –VectorPrime155**


	3. Discovery of Weapons

私は忍者になりたい。私は年を取るとき、私は忍術を学び、私の忍者の武器を獲得するためにサインアップします。私はそれが双子の刀になりたい。

**I got bored earlier so I did that. I have to say that this is my favorite story out of all of the ones I've started so far. So this one will take priority over my other ones. –VectorPrime155**

Discovery of Weapons

It had been a quite a bit of time since the whole crossing the pipe incident, they were all coming close to being five years old. Mercury still refused to leave the lair unless she was with him. Even then she stayed as close to him as possible and clung to his arm. Her brothers clung to her for a long time after that. They felt extremely guilty for what they had done to her.

But now they were about to cause even more trouble. He had never told them to stay out of his room. In hindsight he probably should have.

He had gone out in the sewers for a walk. He thought they would be fine alone. After all he had given them explicit instructions not to wander away from home. That didn't mean they couldn't see what was in his room. He should have known that they would get curious and look while he was gone.

He probably shouldn't have left all of his ninja weapons out.

This was one of the few times they agreed on something. _'We want to know what's in daddy's room.' _They were young and curious. No one can blame them for that.

"What do you think it looks like?"

"It's probably all boring and stuff."

"Quiet he's leaving now."

They sat silently watching _Space Heroes _looking innocent, so that their father wouldn't suspect anything from them. He silently walked out of the entrance to their home with his hands folded behind his back, not picking up on the strange behavior his children were practically radiating.

Mikey got up and stood at the entrance until he heard the footsteps fade away. "It's all clear guys! Let's go!" They all made a mad dash to get past the paper door that stood in front of Splinters room. As soon as they got it open, they stumbled into a dimly lit room. Looking around they saw nothing more than a small roll out bed and a table, with something on it.

Mercury walked up to the items laying on the table, picked two long ones up and asked, "Hey guys what are these?"

They all picked something up from the table trying to figure out what they were. Raph had two… something's, that both had three spikes on the ends, Mikey had the short sticks that were connected by chains, and Donnie had a really long stick.

Looking curiously at each of the items, they had no idea that they were weapons, they began to look them over to try and find anything that would help them discover what they were. It wasn't until Donnie hit a button on the stick and a blade popped out that they realized that they were weapons.

Suddenly all of the items were knocked out of their hands and they were scooped up into a bone crushing hug. They looked up to see a very concerned father looking them over for injuries. They looked at each other before flooding their questions. Splinter looked taken aback by their interest in his ninjutsu items.

Looking over at them he memorized the weapons each child had taken a liking to before asking, "Do you really want to know about those items?" They all nodded vigorously so he continued, "Those are ninja weapons. My family originally comes from Japan. We are trained in the art of ninjutsu; the art has been passed down for generations from, parent to child. I mastered it many years before I came to be your father."

Mikey being Mikey squealed in delight before asking excitedly, "DOES THAT MEAN YOUR GOING TO TEACH US?!"

"Yeah daddy! Does it?"

"Come on, father, are you going to teach us?"

"We can do it! I bet I'll be the best of us!"

Splinter looked at his children sadly. He had never wanted them to get involved in fighting. He had wanted for them to live a peaceful life, away from danger. He knew that if he taught them ninjutsu they would get themselves into danger at some point. But with all of the pressure on him he finally caved into them. That and Mercury pulled the irresistible kicked puppy look. He really needs to get better at resisting them.

"FINE! I will teach you. But you refer to me as Master Splinter or Sensei. You do as I tell you, no complaints, and once I deem you ready you shall earn your ninja weapons. Understood?"

With excited gleams in their eyes they all chorused, "Yes, Master Splinter!"

"Very well then. We shall start tomorrow morning. We will start at the very beginning of the basics, and based on your skill sets you shall advance as you master everything. Now, bed."

They scrabbled of in a mad dash to their rooms all eager to start training, and following in their father's footsteps. That and they wanted to get to the weapon level as fast as they could.

**Do you like it? I am going to try and make the next chapter, the first training session, longer than this one. I also want to put all of these things in at some point after they start training but I want your opinion on what order they come in. The options are:**

**They listen to a Kraang conversation through the sewer grate and Splinter gets very paranoid.**

**The sewers flood forcing them to go to the surface, and try to evade detection while staying out of the rain.**

**The kids somehow get a lot of sugar and go bouncing around the sewers forcing Splinter to track them down one at a time.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
